Spike Fright/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Spike Fright. It's still under construction. Transcript Perry: You double-crossed me for the last time, Flo. First, I get you smuggling fish sticks in your penny hose, and then, you think you can walk all over me just because you look in a hairnet!? (Flo smacks mashed potatoes on Bree's plate. Bree pulls out a massive hair) Bree: Wow, hm, well, I guess the hair net's just for show. Ewh. Okay, heads up, stay away from Principal Perry. Leo: Trust me, that's the first thing I tell myself every morning when I wake up. Adam: Really? The first thing I tell myself is shaving cream only looks like food. Perry: (pops up next to Flo) What's the matter Flo, nervous? You should be one more mess up and I will take you out. (to Leo) ''What are you looking at? '''Leo': You keep me asking that question and I'm still not sure I can give you a honest answer. Perry: Mind your own business, if I wanted to be stared all day I'd still be a catalog model for Bert's Chainsaws. (Perry walks away. Adam makes weird faces) Bree: Adam, what are you doing? Why do you keep making faces like you're taking a selfie? Adam: 'Cuz that girl, Sabrina, has been checking me out.'' (Sabrina gets up and walks toward the Rats' table) Ooh there she comes. (gets up too) Hey Sabrina, couldn't help but I noticed your staring at me from across the room. '''Sabrina': Actually I was looking at Chase. Adam: Sense of humor, I like it! Sabrina: (turns away from Adam, to Chase) ''Chase, I wanted to talk to you about that chemistry project. '''Chase': Sure, I'll do it for you, just give me your email and I'll send it to you when I'm done. Sabrina: Umm no, I wanted to do the project with you.(Chase scares and spits out his soda. He's in shock) I need a partner, and I was hoping you would team up with me. (the Rats & Leo are stunned) Bree: Chase, this is when you speak. Chase: Umm yeah, that sounds great. Meet at my house after school? Sabrina: Okay, see you after school. Chase: Wow, that was awesome! No one has ever asked me to partner with them, especially a girl! (Adam throws ice blocks in his shirt) Leo: What'd you do that for? Adam: I'm trying to wake myself up. A girl likes Chase over me, that has to be a nightmare. (Theme Song) (Adam, Chase & Sabrina are in the living room. Chase is building the model) Sabrina: I can't believe how fast you're putting this molecular model together. Chase: I can't believe you're still here! (...) Donald: Do whatever you want to us, but please... put on some pants! (Chase & Sabrina are in the living room, looking at their molecule) Sabrina: It's beautiful. And it only took us 4 hours to finish it! Chase: Actually it was 3 hours 47 minutes, or 13620 seconds. (Sabrina nods) Chase: 4 hours is good. So I'll see you tomorrow at school. Sabrina: Well, yeah, but I don't have to go home right away. Chase: Oh, you wanna do Thursday's homework too! Sabrina: No! I was hoping we could just... hang out. Chase: Hang out, yes, right! I... I keep forgetting you actually like me! (laughs) I'll get us some snacks. (Chase walks to the kitchen, Adam shows up there) Hey! Guess what? Sabrina's not just using me for help in school.She actually wants to hang out with me. Not you! Me! Me, me, me, me, me! Me! Adam: (innocent) ''Hey, good for you! And with all your experience with girls, you'll know just what to talk about. '''Chase':'' (pouring chips in a bowl) Yes, I will! (very long silence. Chase's face becomes concerned) Wait... What do I talk about? '''Adam': I'm sure you'll figure it out.'' I'd help, but, she likes you, not me. You! You, you, you. You. ''(walks to Sabrina, Chase follows him) Hey Sabrina, I just wanna apologize to both of you for my inappropriate, yet hilarious comments earlier. I'm actually glad the two of you are hitting it off. Sabrina: Thanks! Adam: No, you might even be Chase's first kiss!'' (goes to other side of couch)'' Sabrina: (surprised) First kiss? (Adam takes a seat on the couch. Chase is getting more and more nervous) Adam: Oh yeah. I mean, he has never even talked to a girl before! Chase: that's not true, I've had a girlfriend! She was... pretty! She was really, really, really pretty! Adam: I don't remember her, what was her name again? Chase:'' (thinks) Euhm... Canada. '''Adam': Canada? Chase: She was... She was from Canada. Adam: Canada from Canada, yikes! (Chase begins to hyperventilate) Sabrina: It's okay to be nervous around girls! I think it's cute. Adam: Me too. (starts making kissing sounds. Sabrina laughs with it. Chase hyperventilates. Commando App activated. Engaged. Spike turns from Sabrina to Adam) Spike: What are you laughing at, Goldilocks? (throws his bowl of chips on the floor) Adam: He's back! Sabrina:'' (slightly scared)'' Who's back? (Spike hyperventilates again) What's going on? Spike: I don't know who you are, but Spike-y like-y! (Spike roars while stretching his muscles. Sabrina is in total shock. Adam nods, his plan has succeeded.) (Commercials) Spike: I'm not sure which one of you ladies lives here, but it can really use a man's touch! (Trows a deck chair away. Sound of breaking glass. Sabrina is shocked) Much better. (rips off the fridge door) Sabrina: Adam, what's wrong with him? Adam: What isn't wrong with him? The guy's a total mess! Let's get healty. I'm sensitive, caring, sensitive... What else do you like about Chase? Spike: Hey! Back off, pretty boy! That's daddy's kitten. Adam: Trust me, you don't wanna do this. Spike: You're right. I'd be rude to make the lady watch me rip out your intestines. Which is why we're gonna do it over there.'' (to Sabrina)'' watch this, tuts.'' (grabs Adam)'' Adam: You think you can throw me accros the room? Good luck- Aaaaaaaahhh!!! (Spike flirtingly roars to Sabrina, who makes a disgusting face) (...) Sabrina: You are so not ''who I thought you were. I'm outta here. '''Spike': (ensured) ''You'll come back. They always come back. ''(Sabrina laughs and exits) She's not coming back. (Commando App deactivated) Chase: The molecule... What happened in here? Where's Sabrina? Oh no. Did Spike show up? Adam: So you don't remember anything? Not even throwing me across the room? Chase: No. Adam: Good, because it never happened. Chase: Wait! You activated my Commando App on purpose, didn't you? Adam: Of course I did! Look who you're talking to. Chase: Sabrina was the first girl who's showed ever interest in me, and you ruined it. Thanks a lot. “Adam”: I rebuilt your molecule “Chase” : You rebuilt the whole thing “Adam” : Yes “Chase” : Adam this isn’t a molecule it’s a wiener dog Category:2014 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts